Vampires Bite
by Aangsfan
Summary: Sequel to Vampires & Werewolves. When Aang and Katara go for a walk, something happens. Will they be able to save Aang b4 its to late? Kataang all da way! Btw in V&W the ch. called Victoria's bday present, is a chapter. Plz read other story first.
1. Bitten

**Here my friends is the sequal to Vampires & Werewolves. ****Vampires Bite**** is now here! WOOT! **

A few weeks after the incident with Draven's coven everyone was fine except for Katara's broken arm and Toph's broken leg. After Katara had woken up she and Aang were practically attached to the hip. Always together and always loving each other with something some people have yet to experiance.

Aang helped Katara around since her arm was broken and every chance they got to be alone together they took, like the one that could possibly doom the world to a while of darkness...

Aang had woken up early and had gotten breakfast started to help Katara out, only to find that moments later she got up and finished the rest. They were having pancakes and fruit. Aang got three pancakes and a peach and Katara only got two and a couple of grapes. They ate in silence giving each other the occasional side-glance and smile. About half an hour later Toph got up and ate some breakfast.

"So, what do ya wanna do today?" Aang asked Katara who was picking up fallen fruit that Momo had tipped over.

"I don't know, a walk maybe?" Katara suggested. Aang smiled.

"A walk would be nice." Aang said getting up from his laying position on Appa's tail and walking into the woods with Katara. Aang took Katara's hand and smiled, when Katara asked a question she had been wondering since Draven suggested Aang to become a vampire. "Aang, how long would the transformation take to turn into a vampire?" Aang looked at Katara. "About three days, why?" Katara shrugged.

"Just wondering..." Aang nodded. **(A/N Since when was Aang such a Vampire EXPERT!?!) **

-2 hours later-

Katara and Aang were walking back to camp after the nice walk they had. They had visited the river and put their feet in, talking about the future, and the good memories of the past, like penguin-sledding, and just being a kid. When they heard a terrifying sound. A low growl, too inhuman but definatly not an animals. A vampire, that's what it was, a very hungry, growling vampire. _No! _Aang thought. Without hesitation Aang picked Katara up, bridle style, and ran at airbender speed.

But airbender speed wasn't good enough.

The vampire had caught up to him and was ready to attack, thinking only about his love, Aang threw Katara in the air and blew her to the campsite, Aang ran toward the river, away from camp. The vampire ran after Aang, to hungry to realize that it left three humans at a campsite not to far away, but all it could see was Aang. Aang ran as fast as he could, hoping he could somehow escape, when the worst possible thing happened. Aang stumbled, he slowed down for five seconds, and the vampire attacked. Biting into Aang's left shoulder the vampire started to feed. Aang screamed, but he couldn't move.

**(A/N Remember in the first part of the season 2 finaly when Ty Lee jabbed Katara in the shoulder and Katara fell and couldn't move? That's where the vampire bit Aang.)**

When practically a sound from the heaven's was heard, a werewolf howled. The Vampire stopped, and ran. Leaving Aang, bleeding and unmoving, a fire coursing through his veins as the vampire venom flowed threw his body. Aang was screaming his lungs out.

"AH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! AAAAHH!" Aang screamed. The fire feeling in his body was to much, put he wouldn't go unconscious. He had to lay there in agony as his heart would slowly stop beating...

-With the rest of the gaang b4 Aang got bit-

Katara landed in the campsite and looked up. Sokka looked up.

"Katara what happened!" Sokka went over to Katara. "A- a vampire, was there and, Aang picked me up, and the running and, he blew me here and.." Katara said quickly.

"Katara calm down! What happened after Aang picked you up, that was all I heard." Katara went into panic mode. "OH MY GOD! Aang! He's in trouble! We have to find him!" Sokka sighed.

"Katara, maybe if you told us what happened, we'd know why we need to help him!"

"After Aang picked me up, he started running towards the campsite, then he blew me over here and ran the other way! That vampire is after him Sokka!" Katara practically yelled. Toph jumped up. "We need to hurry, I found him, he's heading towards the river!" They all started running, knowing how far the river was, and what danger Aang was in. When a human walked up.

"Have you seen any, strange people around here lately? We need to find someone.." Katara interrupted. "A vampire?" The man nodded, slightly confused. "We need to find it, it is a danger to everyone who travels through the forest." Katara sighed sadley. "He went after our friend, toward the river, he's the avatar." The man nodded again and turned into a werewolf and bounded toward's the river, howling all the way. They ran towards the river too, worried about what they would fined. The vampire ran right past them, then the werewolf came shortly after. They heard screaming, and ran faster. When they got to the river Katara gasped, they were too late, Aang was bitten.

**You'd think I'd stop there, well I'm not, I want to continue!**

"Aang! No!" Katara ran to him and looked at his shoulder. Sure enough there were two teeth marks and blood was pouring out, Aang started screaming yelling to put out the fire, that it hurt so bad. Katara felt horrible. Katara sobbed. Looking at him like this hurt worse than anything else, except when her mother died, infact, he kind of looked the same way as her mother when she died, not in appearances like the blue arrow, put the way the felt, the pain in his face was as clear as her mothers on that horrific day. It only made Katara cry harder. "Oh Aang, why you, why now? I need you Aang!" She was sobbing into his chest hoping it would be like the plays where the tears magically healed the wounds and made it all better, and there would be a happy ending. But life wasn't that way, it it never would be.

"K-Katara?" Aang was heard, Katara looked up immediatly. "Katara, please, help me." Aang said, looking at her with pleading eyes, Katara felt like she was being stabbed in the chest.

"I am so sorry Aang, I can't though, there's nothing I can d-" Aang started screaming again. Katara started crying again. "NO! No! No!No!" Katara yelled, Sokka walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, just barely letting the tears flow. Toph walked over, and try as she might not to, was also crying. Aang was the first person to ever understand her. He was practically her best friend. Then the werewolf came back. Then he said the 6 magic words.

"I know how to help him." All of us looked up and smiled, we could get our Aang back.

**There you go, the first chapter, a bit short but, who cares! XD REVIEW!**


	2. Under the Influence

**OK pplz, next chappie 2 Vampires Bite, Hope u enjoy! BTW,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender x 2 sniff not even Aang! bawling But I do own the vampires and werewolves in V&W and this story, the sequal.**

"Where do we go? What do we have to do!" Katara yelled, wanting to save Aang as soon as possible.

"I know of a couple of Vegetarion Vampires, they drink blood from animals, not humans." the man explained. "Where do we find them?" asked Sokka. "That's the problem, the only one's we know of that are stable, meaning they won't lose control, are in the Fire Nation." all eyes went wide. "That'll take a while," Katara said sighing. "but we have to do it!"

"That's the other problem, we got to get him there before the second day ends, by the third day, the transformation will only need to get details finished, it will be too late." The man said, looking to the ground. "Two days!?! How are we gonna do that!" asked Toph waving her arms. "Worse, how are we going to get to the FIRE NATION without getting caught!" Sokka screamed, Katara sighed and looked down at Aang, he looked pale. He groaned. "It..burns..." he said quietly. "We have to find a way, we can't let Aang down! We owe him! He saved us, now we have to save him!" Katara yelled looking up, then looking back down saying quietly, "No matter what it takes."

Sokka nodded. "Where are they located, uh, what's your name?" The man turned around. "Jeremiah, and they are located in a secluded place, near Roku's temple, no one goes back there since it was destroyed and they transfer animals there from the Fire Nation that are a nuicence, to them anyways." Jeremiah explained. Sokka looked up from his map. "We've been there before! Oh great! We'll get there in time! We're not that far awa- hey, how _do _you know where they live anyways?" Sokka asked. "We need to know where vampires are located so we can make sure people are safe, like that on pack that saved you earlier, we know because when they didn't return, we went to search, and found their bodies burnt and ripped apart." Jeremiah said grimly. "Their leader, was my best friend while we were growing up..."

"Then we have to get moving, we need to get there as soon as possible." Katara said standing up. "Sokka, get Appa and bring him here, so we won't have to move Aang much." Sokka nodded and ran off. "Wise move, Katara was it? Anyways, I thought I should warn you, sometimes Aang cannot be held responsible for his own actions, as the other side takes over him, so be careful moving him, he might snap at you, or something else, but only if his eyes go black for a quick second." Katara nodded as Sokka flew overhead with Appa and landed.

_Why Aang? Why did you have to be so kind and save me? Oh, I only wish to take the pain away from you, I wish it was me in peril instead of you, if I turned into one of them at least you can go on and so can the world, but if you were to turn..._ Katara stopped her thoughts, she didn't want to think about what could happen. "How are we gonna move him?" Sokka asked. "We have to make some sort of stretcher, and try not to get to close, the other side could take over him sometimes." Katara explains as Sokka listens and gets Katara's sleeping bag, two extra bamboo poles from the bamboo forest by their campsite **(A/N for their firewood earlier) **and some string. Katara watched Sokka collect the stuff. "What are you doing with my sleeping bag?" Katara asked. "Making a stretcher like thing, I'm going to attach (sp?) the bamboo poles to _your _sleeping bag since mine smells_ soooooooo_ bad thus making a stretcher." Katara only nodded as Sokka finished his project.

Sokka brought the make-shift stretcher closer to Aang, then, he and Katara started to transfer Aang onto it, when it all happened in a flash... Aang opened his eyes and his eyes went from storm gray to dark abyss black and slashed at Katara's arm giving her five large cuts on her right arm. Katara screamed and jumped back, so did Sokka, Aang's eyes went back to gray as he was sitting up, and fell back, closing his eyes, unaware of what he has just done. Katara looked at Aang, panting and clutching her arm. "That's exactly what I ment when I was talking earleir, don't blame him though, it wasn't his fault." Jeremiah explained as Katara said breathlessly, "No, -pant- I wouldn't -pant- dare blame him." Katara got up to search for their medical bag when Jeremiah went up to her.

"Let me see." He said taking her arm and examining it. "It's not that bad, better than others I've seen," Katara looked at him questioningly. " Maybe, for a brief second, Aang knew what he was about to do, and tried his best to hold back, but it just wasn't enough." Jeremiah put her arm back down and walked away leaving Katara to take care of it as Toph went to help Sokka bring Aang, cautiously, onto the stretcher and onto Appa.

-2 hours later-

They were soaring through the air towards their destination, every minute ticked away representing how they got closer and closer to Roku's Temple, and how Aangs life, was ticking away, every beat of his heart, being some of his last, if they didn't make it. Jeremiah, whom travled with them to insure them more safety, sate in the corner, across from Aang and Katara whom was hovering over him at a safe distance, clutching her wrapped up arm. Toph, sat in a corner close to Appa's head, which is where Sokka sat, guiding Appa in the right direction. Hour after hour passed, no one moved, no one talked, except for the occasional 'How's Aang doing?' from someone or another, Katara would just sigh and shake her head sadley, she, out of all, was probably the most grief strucken, because she was the closest to him, and she loved him. Suddenly, something other than that happened, though it wasn't as pleasent, at least it was something.

Aang, once again, started screaming and throwing himself on the stretcher, as if trying to get away, from an untold, unheard of pain in him. Jeremiah looked up with great concern.

"Hold him down! Hurry! Or else he could hurt himself, or fly off!" Jeremiah screamed getting up to come help, Katara grabbed his legs, not wanting a mistake to happen, again, but realized Aang was stronger than he looked and she couldn't hold both legs down, Toph had to crawl over and hold down his other leg, while Jeremiah, seeing he was stronger than all four, easily held down his arms while Sokka looked back to see if he had to do anything only te realize he didn't and turned back around only to turn back around as a loud, large snarl ripped out of Aangs chest, scaring and suprising them all.

These outburst happened again and again, they all soon, knew the drill then it was night, Appa kept flying and Sokka and Katara took turns flying Appa to get rest. Sokka took the first shift, wanting to fly a little longer and Katara fell into a restless slumber...

_-Dream Sequence-_

_Katara walked through the forest, it was nightime and she wondered why she was there. A flash of white in the woods to her right, then in front of her, then to her left, she turned around and there stood Aang, but not the Aang she knew, he was pailer, and, beautiful, like a greek god he stood there menicingly, frowning, his eyes black. "No!" Katara screamed. "You can't be, you're a v-" she was cut off, by Aangs now velvet voice. "Yes Katara, this is what I have become." he came closer. "Aang, why?" Katara asked, knowing what he was about to do. "You said, you couldn't live without me, I'm giving that to you." Katara was shocked, this wasn't the Aang she knew at all, this Aang, was gorgeous to say the least, not the cute childish figure she knew before, and he was a menice, a monster, that craved her blood. "How could you do this, I thought you loved me!" Katara screamed, as Aang took a hold of her. "Love, Katara, is a powerful word." Aang said, Katara screamed as Aang bit into her neck._

_-End Dream Sequence-_

Katara screamed and woke up in a cold sweat as Sokka crawled over to her. "Katara, what's the matter?" Sokka asked, Katara panted. "Just a- just a nightmare." Sokka shook his head. "It was about Aang being one of them, wasn't it?" Sokka asked as Katara nodded. "I could tell you've been thinking about that lately, everyone has, except for Aang of course, he doesn't notice anything right now." Sokka said steeling a quick glance at Aang. "It was so scary though, he acted as if, he didn't love me anymore." Katara said as Sokka gave her a brotherly sisterly hug. "Of course he still loves you, he does nothing but think about you, even when he thinks about Ozai, he's always cares about your safety." Sokka said. Katara nodded and got out of the hug. "You need rest Sokka, why don't I take my turn? I need some air anyways." Katara suggested. Sokka nodded and laid down next to Toph. **(A/N I love Tokka!) **Sokka also had a terrible dream...

_-Dream Sequence-_

_Sokka was also walking through the forest, but he came across a clearing and sat down by the water and sharpened his boomerang when he heard a noise. He got up, "Who's there?" He asked, not really wanting a response, but he got one anyways. One that sent chills up his spine, a velvet voice was heard. "Hello Sokka, it's good to see you again." He turned around and saw what looked like a greek god, disguised as Aang, Aang was holding the drained body of his sister,and a hand behind his back, and dropped it, it fell with a sickening thump. Sokka was shocked and looked back up at his so called best friend with disgust. "How could you! You loved her, why would you do such a thing?" Sokka said grabbing good hold of his boomerang. "Just like I told her Sokka, love, is a powerful word." Aang walked closer. "And you, can't live without your lover, could you?" He said as Toph's lifeless body dropped behind him. Sokka was pissed now, he threw his boomerang towards Aang, Aang caught it skillfully and threw it towards the ground where it was now stuck. "Fool, things like that couldn't kill me, you should know better than that, Sokka." Aang said, as he bit him, Sokka's world, has come to an end._

_-End Dream Sequence-_

Sokka, startled, sat up with a gasp. Katara was sitting beside him. "You had a dream like that too, didn't you?" Sokka just nodded as Katara sighed. "He wouldn't do that though." Sokka said. "The other side is taking over him Sokka, he's going to change into a monster if we don't help him, wether we like it or not!" Katara said with tears in her eyes. "He's already made a mistake." Katara clutched her arm as she said that.

Sokka nodded. "We have to get there soon, the second day, is starting to begin." Sokka said, as the sun was coming over the horizon.

**How did you like it? I stole some of the material from twilight, which I don't own either. :( Oh well R&R!**


	3. Unexpected end, and poisen

**Here's the third chapter... Thank you to my reviewer's to chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender...yet...just, yet...**

Katara looked up at the rising sun and sighed. "Today's the last day." Katara looked back at Aang. She crawled over to him and grabbed his hand which was unnaturally cold. Katara pulled her hand back with a yelp. "What's wrong, did he hurt you again?" asked Sokka crawling over to her."No," she responded, "He's freezing, I've never felt a human as cold as the entire south pole!" Sokka looked surprised. "What?" Sokka crawled closer and touched Aang's arm. "Whoa! What wrong? Is he sick too?"

"No, they're all that cold, but, it's weird." Katara said. "Yeah, I guess so." Sokka said. Katara sighed and held Aang's hand despite his coldness, hoping for the least bit of comfort; somehow, she got that. Aang squeezed her hand gently and groaned. Katara was surprised and looked up at his face, his eyes were open, now a topaz color. "Katara?" Aang asked, not knowing if it was all real. "Aang, it's me, how are you awake?" Katara questioned as Sokka turned around. "He's awake?!?!" Sokka yelled.

Sokka started to crawl back. "I can't believe you! You hurt my sister!" Sokka started screaming, Katara shushed him. "Katara, what is he talking about?" Aang asked.

"You hurt my sister! You attacked her and-"

"It wasn't his fault Sokka, you know that." Katara interrupted him. "Katara, I hurt you?" Katara looked into Aang's eyes, not the normal gray she was so used to, but the deep topaz she saw when he woke up only moments before. Aang tried to sit up, despise the pain which had just increased 10-fold. He grunted heavily but kept his eyes on Katara who looked at him shocked and sad when she saw the pain in his eyes. "Aang, are you okay?"

"Of course not but that doesn't matter, I HURT you Katara?" Aang replied. "Aang it wasn't your fault okay?" Katara said grabbing her bandaged arm; Aang looked at her arm and let out a tremendous snarl that woke everyone else up. Aang sat up all the way, and demanded, "What did I do to you, Katara?" He stared at her when she didn't answer, then she looked away. "What did I do to her!" Aang demanded from everyone else, no one answered. Aang was confused, and pissed to say the least. He stood up snarling and grabbing his head, but tripped and fell off Appa. Sokka quickly jumped on Appa's head and brought him down under Aang. Jeremiah held on to Aang's shoulder's as Aang snapped around with black eyes, only from anger. He then grabbed Katara's bandaged arm, and ripped off the bandages. He saw the five stitches, looked up at Katara and calmly but firmly said, "Tell me what I did, now." Katara sighed.

"We were just putting you on a stretcher Sokka made, when you opened your eyes, which turned black, and you scratched my arm." Katara replied. " _Scratched_ your arm?" Aang questioned, "More like, ripped into your arm, from what I see." He looked down shamefully."Aang, it wasn't-"

"I could have stopped it! I stopped another episode right now! I kept myself from attacking you and just, already conscious, woke up! I could've stopped last time, I just didn't-"

"You didn't know what to do Aang! You didn't know!" Katara interrupted. Aang looked down, the sun shining down on his very pale skin. "I could've stopped it though." Katara let out a frustrated sigh. "No you couldn't! You were coming out of shock! You didn't know what was going on, you didn't know what you were doing!"

Aang sighed this time. Katara re-wrapped her arm and Aang just sat there. He watched Katara, watching her with his eyes, until she came over and sat next to him.

"So, do you know what's gonna happen now? I mean, do you know if your gonna go back to half unconsciousness?" She asked. "I don't know." Aang replied. "No, he's not," Jeremiah said, "Once he's completely conscious, he can't go back, so when the burn gets worse, he'll be fully aware of it."

They nodded, when the burn became worse, Aang clutched his knees, pulling them up to his chest, holding in the scream from this unbearable pain, Katara gasped, as she hugged Aang, trying to make him feel better. Aang let out a scream, Katara put her hands over her ears, the sound was unbearable.

Then, they finally saw the Fire Nation shore, once they landed, they left Aang on Appa, as they walked towards the coven, that would hopefully save Aang.

As the walked through the woods, trying to get to the coven as fast as they could, Aang's pain induced screams were heard, birds would fly away, animals would screech at the horrid sound, of a human, in such torture. It was nightfall soon, and they were running out of time, soon Aang would be one of _them_. It scared Katara to think of what would happen, if they were too late, it was around midnight when they were about a mile from the coven, as Jeremiah had said. It was a little past midnight when they arrived, Jeremiah knocked on the door. "I'll handle this." He explained, but no one answered the door. "Oh no." Jeremiah said. "I'm afraid, they aren't home, we won't be able, to save your friend." Jeremiah said, fearfully.

"No!" Katara exclaimed, "That can't be! We have to save him! We just have to! This isn't right!""Katara, there's nothing we can do, we're too late." Sokka exclaimed, hugging Katara's crying figure. "No," Toph said, "Not Twinkle Toes, t-that can't be, I mean, h-h-how could this happen?" Toph said, crying too, as Sokka hugged Toph too, who was letting tears fall down his face. Aang was Katara's lover, Sokka's pratically brother, and Toph's best friend, and now, he would be gone, doomed to walk this world forever, alone once all his friends were dead.

Jeremiah sighed,"We have to leave him here, and leave this place."

"WHAT! NO! We can't just leave him here! W-what if something happens!?!" Katara asked. "There's nothing we can do, once his transformation is complete, he'll be unpredictable, and powerful, it's best we leave him here for this coven to train him, to teach him self control, I'm sorry." Jeremiah said, as Katara teared up. They brought Aang down into the coven's home, leaving a note for the coven, explaining to teach him their ways, Katara just cried, Jeremiah walked up to her moments later.

"You know, sometimes vampires will forget their human life, so your friends are giving him something to remember them by." He explained, "You should do the same, he may be more determined to see you again, and he'll find you, sooner than you think." Katara nodded, she walked up to where Aang was, she saw Sokka gave Aang his boomerang, Toph gave him one of her glove-cuff thingys from one of her hands, Aang smiled slightly when she entered, Katara gave him a small smile, when she started crying again, Aang frowned, and looked down. "This is already super depressing Katara, please don't cry." Aang said, taking her hand, Katara jumped a little from his cold touch. "I know." Katara said, she suddenly thought of what to give him, she put her hands behind her neck, and took off her mother's necklace and brought it up to him. "Katara, no, this is your mother's necklace! I-I won't take it!" Aang said.

"Aang, I know it's my mother's necklace, but, this is the one true way, you'll remember me." Katara said.

"I'd never forget you Katara." Aang said. "How are you so sure?" Katara asked, Aang sighed, she took his hand, and put the necklace in his palm, then closed his hand. "I love you Aang, and I always will." Katara kissed him on the cheek, then she left, Aang watched as his friend's left, only to realize, he still hadn't defeated the fire lord, he wouldn't be able to see Katara, for a while, he opened his palm, and saw the necklace, as tears formed in his eyes which threatened to fall, but never would. "I promise, I'll never forget you."

-2 months later-

Aang walked outside under the shadow of the night sky, being followed by the leader of his coven, William, "Aang, are you sure you're ready? Are you sure you have enough self-control?" William asked.

"William, it's almost the end of the summer, I have to face the fire lord, it was my duty as the Avatar, I can't let the world down because this happened, besides, my powers increased 10-fold, my bending powers are unsurpassed." Aang explained. "Well, at least feed first." William said, Aang cringed, he was a vegetarian before he turned, so the thought of killing animals for his own needs freaked him out. Aang just nodded though, and thought of a trick, just get the weak, put them out of their misery.

As Aang waked through the woods, he spotted many animals, all unharmed, and it was becoming hard for him, he was thirsty, and his eyes were black, even darker, than his black hair, which he decided to grow out. It wasn't long, like girl hair long, but it was about as long as Zuko's was in the catacombs of Ba-Sing-Sei, Aang shivered at the memory, he remember the look of relief on Katara's face, when she realized she had saved him.

Then, Aang spotted something to his right, a wounded wild ostrich-horse, Aang ducked behind a bush, _you're taking it out of it's misery_ , Aang repeated to himself, as he lunged and bit into it, draining it of it's once source of life.

Aang soon got up, and walked towards the palace, he was ready, to face his human destiny.He walked under the light of the moon, towards the palace, covering his arrow, which still stayed atop of his head, in a now paler shade, with a headband. He had Sokka's boomerang in it's holder, putting the strap across his chest, he had Toph's glove-cuff thing on his hand, which barely fit, and Katara's necklace around his wrist. Remembering his friends only made him more determined to beat the fire lord, so they'll have a better life.

Now Aang stands in front of the palace, amazed by it's size, when the guards come by. "What are you doing in the palace grounds?" One guard asked, Aang took off his headband. "To defeat your lord." Aang said as the guards attacked him, Aang gave on blow of air, and it blew the men away, very far.

"Pfft, that wasn't hard." Aang commented, "William underestimates me."

Aang walked inside the palace, taking down every guard in his way, the sooner he got to the fire lord the better. That's when he ran into Azula, the person whom struck him down once, but will never do it again." Well well well, if it isn' t the Avatar, hopefully you' ll be more of a challenge than that waterbending peasant." Azula said coldly. " Don't worry Azula,"Aang said in a velvet voice, "This won' t take long."

Azula smirked," I wouldn' t be overconfident, Avatar, if I was about to face someone whose already taken me down once."

"Just try not to go cry to your father once I win, then again, you probably won' t be able to."

Aang said as he flew a rock towards her, it crushed her leg as she tried to get out of the way.

"Just know this, whatever you do to me, is gonna happen to your girlfriend."Azula said, with a wave of her hand, two guards dragged Katara in; she looked up, her eyes wide. "A-Aang?" Katara said.

"Is that really you?"

"Katara."Aang said in a velvet voice that made Katara's heart stop, it reminded her of the god he had become. Katara started to tear up again. Then, some guards brought in a huge boulder.

"Crush her leg." Azula commanded.

Aang snapped out of his gaze, and ran towards Katara, when the boulder that was supposed to crush her legs, he caught with one hand. Azula gasped as Aang threw the boulder at her, crushing her in the process, the guards gasped, then fled for their lives, dropping Katara along the way. Aang ran up to her, "Katara!"

Katara stood up, when something crashed into her; it was Aang, giving her a huge embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again."Aang said as they pulled apart. "Aang, you remembered!"Katara said smiling.

"Of course I did, I told you I'd never forget you, didn't I?"

"I guess so." Katara said

"Aang, I missed you so much."Katara hugged him again. He was cold, and rock hard. When she hugged him, it was like hugging a rock in winter, but she didn't care."Uh, Katara, I need to get to the fire lord."Katara released the hug and smiled."Oh, right."Aang stood up and ran towards the fire lord's war room, and walked in, he saw the fire lord standing smirking.

"I' ve been expecting you for a while, Avatar."

" I' ve been waiting for this for a while too." Aang responded. The fire lord struck first, throwing a fireball at Aang, this was something Aang had to block, for that was part of the way to kill vampires. Aang jumped out the way, then he threw a massive airblast at him, the fire lord flew back, but got back up. "You'll have to try harder than that." He said."No problem." Aang said, getting a stream of water and turning it into a waterwhip, he hit the fire lord right on his heart; he flew back with a gasp. "Strike one." Aang said. The fire lord got up, a massive gash over his heart. "I' ll get you for that." He said. A fireball was sent, Aang managed to block it again, easily. Aang sent a boulder, crushing the fire lord's arm," Strike two."Aang said. Another was fireball was sent, but it was huge, it hit Aang Aang' s shoulder, which was set on fire, the fire lord gasped. Aang got a stream of water and diminished the flame. Then Aang sent a huge wave his way, drowning the fire lord in process. "Strike three, your out."

"Aang! You did it!" Katara screamed, jumping into his arms.

"Now come on! We have to get Sokka and Toph!"Aang nodded, Katara brought him over to their cell, Sokka was the first to look up, he gasped. "Aang?" He asked, Aang nodded. Toph gasped, "Twinkle Toes, it couldn't be, this guys heavier than a rock! And he's the living dead! Oh wait, Aang became that..." Toph said, Aang laughed, it was the most beatiful laugh Katara had ever heard. "Twinkle Toes, that is you!" Toph said standing up. Aang ripped off the door with one hand, they gasped. "What?" Aang asked, "Oh, right, um, super human strength." Aang explained, they all mouthed 'oh'. They ran out of the cell. "Come on! Let's kick some fire lord butt!" Sokka said. "Actually, I already defeated him." Aang said.

"He took him down in three hits! But, the fire lord hit him once with a fireball. His shoulder was on fire, it was creepy." Katara said. "Could I heal you?" Katara asked, remembering the fact fire kills vampires.

"No, but I heal quickly," Aang said, "Speaking of my living deadness, here." Aang took off Sokka's boomerang, and handed it back to him. "BOOMERANG!" Sokka yelled, grabbing his boomerang, and hugged it. "I missed you boomerang." Sokka said, kissing it. Aang, Katara, and Toph looked at him weirdly. Aang took off Toph's glove thing and handed it back to her, Toph took it and put it back on. "Thanks Twinkle Toes, it was kind of weird wearing only one of these." Then Aang took Katara's mother's necklace off his wrist, and handed it back to her. Katara took it slowly, putting it on slowly, fingering it once it was on her neck again. "Thank you." She said quietly, Aang nodded and smiled.

"So, your the living dead, what's it like?" Sokka asked, Aang laughed. "Not as fun as you think." Aang replied

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Francine stood there, as a vampire, this wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to be the strongest of vampires, but something threatened that, the poisen that now flowed through his veins, a poisen that will turn him back into the weakling human he was. The only way to get rid of it, bite a human so that they'd stay human, but first he had to find someone, who was alone...

Francine ran southward, to a village, where he waited in the forest, for someone to walk by, all in their lonesome.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang sighed, it was midnight and everyone was asleep, of course, vampires don't sleep, so he sat there, watching them, he saw Katara's angelic figure and sighed. He wished he was lying down next to her, to be able to comfort her, and love her like a human could, but he couldn't, because

A. He can't sleep

B. He's too much like a 'cold rock in winter' to comfort her

C. If he tried to love her, if something happened he could crushed her

and D. He could get hungry and try to drink her blood

So yeah, all he could do was watch her, and think of the things he _could _do if he was still alive, the thoughts that tortured his mind overflowed, so he decided to take a walk to clear his mind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Francine knew it was time, a human was finally coming by, he'll finally be able to rid himself of this poisen that tortured him, instead of the flames you get when your turning into a vampire, you get a freezing feeling, like your freezing to death in your veins from turning back into a human.

The man walked by, he was young, about twelve, he had jet black hair, at least in the moonlight, his eyes were closed, like he was trying to forget something, and he had a weird blue arrow on his head. Then he attacked, and bit into his neck, the boy screamed, that's when I realized, he was a vampire too.

"Oh crap." he said getting up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang was walking down the street, he looked around, and saw no lights in people's houses, he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind, when something jumped him, and bit his neck, he screamed. Then he heard it talk.

"Oh crap." It said, Aang opened his eyes, and saw another vampire. "Um, oh no." the vampire said. Aang growled and stood up. "What the hell was that for?" Aang grabbed his neck, he felt a strangly cold feeling there.

"Well, I thought you were a human, and well, I bit you, to get rid of a poisen, and well, that's your problem now."

"Wait, what poisen? What is this?" Aang yelled, when he felt freezer burn on his neck and groaned, _What's happening to me?_ Aang thought. He got back to the place the rest of the gaang was sleeping at, and decided that it's gonna have to wait till morning.

-Morning-

Katara got up, and saw Aang rubbing his neck. "Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked yawning. "No, another vampire attacked me last night,he thought I was a human, he bit me, and he said he bit me to get rid of some poisen, now I have it, and I don't know what it is." Aang said, Katara got up and walked over. "Let me see." Katara said as Aang pulled his hand from his neck, there was a cresent moon shaped scar there. "It's already healed." Katara said, amazed. "Yeah, and, ugh, it's feels like, freezer burn or something." Aang said, Katara felt it, it was actually warmer than the rest of his body. "It's warm." Katara said. "What?" Aang asked, "That's impossible, unless.." Aang said as his eyes grew wide. "What is it Aang?" Katara asked. "Katara, that poisen he was talking about, it's, it's turning me back into a human." Aang said smiling, Katara smiled widely. "Aang, are you serious!?!" she asked. "That's the only explaination." Aang said.

Katara jumped him. "Aang, it's a miracle! I can't believe it!" Katara said. Aang smiled and hugged her gently. "I know, but there's a problem." Aang said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"That vampire said he was trying to get rid of it, so that means he wanted to stay a vampire, he wanted to stay powerful, he has to be up to something." Aang said.

"Oh," Katara said, "Don't think about that now, right now is happy time, not happy then depressed time." Katara said, Aang laughed. "Right." Aang said, then he groaned. "What is it?" Katara asked. "It just burns again, I'll be fine." He said, they smiled, they knew everything would be all right, for now.

** Whoot! 3rd chapter finally up! XD Review**!


	4. Horrible surprises

**Finally, the 4****th**** chapter! YAY! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: WHY?WHY DON'T I OWN AVATAR!?!?! I WANT IT FOR CHRISTMAS SO BAD!!!1**

Aang sat pondering in the middle of a clearing, his intellectual vampire mind swimming with thoughts of the vampire that bit him earlier, and how long the transformation would take. He rubbed the only warm spot on his neck so far and tried to organize his thoughts, _it took me three days to turn into a vampire, _he thought, _hopefully it will take me three days to turn back…_

Katara sat by the river, her mind wondering and ever so curious, _how has his undead life changed, how has he changed, _she contemplated, _has he killed anyone, does he have second thoughts, did he ever think of me? _She thought long and hard, and decided not to ask him now, knowing if she asked, he'd leave her with more questions.

Aang sits, collecting his thoughts he stands up and walks back to camp. As he walks, he thinks of the future, and hopes for the best. Suddenly there is a pain in his stomach, and realizes it is something he has not felt in a while, a stomachache. He drops to the ground and lets go of his contents. Aang groans, and looks down, a puddle of blood lays before him. He hears a gasp and turns around.

7 minutes earlier

Katara sighs and decides to walk back to camp, she passes a clearing and then back into the thick forest. She hears something heavy fall to the ground ahead of her and then throwing-up. She runs ahead to see Aang, a puddle of blood in front of him, she gasps.

To present

"K-Katara?" He says quietly in his still velvet voice. "Aang! What happened? Are you okay?" She asks running up to him and putting her hands on his shoulder. "I'm fine, I guess this is all part of turning back." He answers, she smiles, "Maybe you can eat normal food now."

Aangs smiles, "Yeah, maybe…"

They go back to the campsite, and sit down, hours later dinner is served, Katara turns to Aang with a bowl in her hands, "Here, see if you can eat some."

"Katara, he's still a vampire, I don't think he's able to eat regular food!" Sokka said, Katara sighs, "We uh, _found, _some evidence that might show he can eat regular food now, so we're gonna see." Katara says as Aang takes the bowl.

Aang sips it down slowly, his stomach soothes from the soup in the bowl. "Aaaahh…"He says when he's done, Katara turns to him and smiles. "Feeling better?" She asks, Aang nods and gives her his famous lopsided grin.

Aang sits next to Katara, still smiling. "Want to go for a walk?" She asks, he nods. Katara and Aang sit up and walk down a moonlit path.

"Aang?" Katara says, "Yes Katara?" Aang replies.

"I've been wondering," Aang looks at her, "When you had first turned, did you ever, you know, kill someone?" She asked. Aang looks down solemly and sighs, "Yes, I did, and I wish I hadn't, but I know I couldn't help it, I couldn't control myself at the time." He looks back at Katara to see her reaction, her face is soft, Aang continues, "I barely remember it now, I feel so guilty, I was in the southern watertribe…"

_Newborn vampire, Aang walks through deep snow in thought. He grasps a watertribe engagment necklace in one hand, his eyes are black, so he keeps away from the village. _

_The purpose to be here, is to learn self control, most animals live near the village, so he has to stay far from humans, and get the animals. He slowly walks toward the village, he sees a figure in the distance._

_Aang smells the pulse in the distant shadow's body, Aang lunges forward and attacks. Minutes later, he looks at his prey only to realize it's an old woman. He remembers this old woman, it's…_

Aang pauses, "Who is it?" Katara asks. "Katara…I can't, you'll hate me, I know it." Aangs looks down, suddenly the ground is very interesting. "No I won't I understand the surcumstances, tell me, please?" Katara looks at Aang hoping for an answer.

Aang sighs, "You'll hate me for this." He says quietly, "Please?" Katara whispers in his ear.

"It was, your Gran-Gran." Katara gasps, tears stinging her eyes as she backs away. "No, Aang, you can't be serious, please tell me your joking, please tell me it really was a polar leopard!" Katara says pleadingly.

"I wish I could." Aang says guilty. Katara falls to the ground as sobs shake her body. Aang wishes he could comfort her, as she sits on the ground patheticly. "H-How could you?" She asks, as Aangs undead heart breaks. "I told you you'd hate me." Aang says.

**MUHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFY! I wanted to put more, but this was one evil cliffy! So review to see more!**** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. William's Betrayl

I know I know, you hate me for Aang killing Katara's Grandmother…chillax though.

**Disclaimer: I…don't own Avatar! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

XxXxXx

Katara lay, crying on the floor. Aang was gone, he ran off in shame.

Katara tries to collect her thoughts, trying to find a way to forgive Aang. She just found him after so long, and she doesn't want it to end like this. She knows she can't change anything, so she walks back to camp.

"Katara, what's the matter? Where's Aang?" Sokka asks worried. Katara shook her head, she would tell him later, for now she needed to calm down. She went down to an infirmary to help the nurses heal patients; _it should get him off my mind. _She thought, as she walked in, she stayed in there for about a week, Sokka came and checked on her everyday.

Sokka told her that he hadn't seen Aang, but would sometimes have Toph tell him he was nearby, but most of the time to far for Toph to 'see'. Katara didn't care though, and Sokka didn't understand why. Katara couldn't tell Sokka that Aang was a murderer though, she just couldn't.

"Look, Katara, at least come back to camp, we gotta get ready to leave so we can get home. Okay?" Sokka told her, she nodded and followed him.

Katara walked into camp and made soup for dinner with bread, it was an awkward silent dinner. "Well, I'm going to bed." Toph said, making her earth tent and jumping in while closing the door.

"I am too, night Katara." Sokka said. Katara sat at the fire, just staring, trying to get _him _out of her mind, when Toph's earth tent door came down, "I feel footsteps, I think Aang is watching from far away, he told me, and only me what happened, and he's concerned for you Katara." Katara just looked at her friend, and sighed.

Toph's door went back up when Katara started looking around for any sign of him, when she saw red eyes. She heard growling, and heavy footsteps. "Toph…I don't think that's Aang!" I yelled when the vampire came from the shadows, Katara's breathing was heavy as Toph's earth tent went completely down and Sokka jumped up with his machete.

"Looks like I found some snacks." The new vampires voice, silky smooth.

Toph sent a bolder at him, his fist went out and the bolder compacted, it turned into dust. Toph sent many other things his way, but he cut through them like butter, Sokka's machete went down.

The vampire grabbed Toph, and threw her against a tree, the gentle giant fell from impact, and Toph lay unmoving. "TOPH!" Sokka screamed as he ran to her, the vampire appeared in front of Sokka in a flash, and grabbed him and threw him far into the forest.

Katara was next; he was in front of her in a blink of an eye. He grabbed her neck and pushed her up a tree, choking her.

He brought his nose to her neck while holding her, he inhaled her sent. "Your blood, is so fresh, it smells, delicious." He said quietly, suddenly Sokka was back in camp and Toph was on Appa, Sokka jump on and flew away.

_He's leaving without me! _Katara thought, when she heard another soft voice, "Hasn't your mother told you not to play with your food?" The vampire let go of Katara; she fell on the floor gasping. The vampire turned to the other, which happened to be Aang.

Aang growled, it was a menacing growl, but the other vampire was unfazed. "Well, if it isn't the boy I bit all those months ago, the reason you're here telling your lover you're a murderer?" He said, his voice had an accent. Aang growled, "It was you! All this time! I cant believe you William!"

"I wasn't always a vegetarian vampire, I couldn't keep up with the diet either. I need blood, and I found the perfect source." He said, Aang snarled, and attacked.

It was brother against brother, the man that raised Aang when he was a newborn vampire. The one vampire Aang trusted was the one that killed him. William was thrown against a tree, another tree fell that day.

William jumped up and attacked Aang; the rest of the fight was a blur, until Aang fell into the fire, Aang screamed while William laughed victoriously. Katara pulled out her pouch and instinctively put the fire out.

Then it was a blur again, another tree fell and caught on fire. Williams's screams could be heard for miles, and Aang stood with many cuts and bites. He turned to Katara and smiled, and then he frowned and turned around again.

Katara walked up to him slowly, still cautious, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You still hate me." He said factually.

"I'm mad at you for telling me that a long time afterward. I admit I am mad at you, but, you just saved my life and everyone else's." Katara said quietly, "And the truth is, even though you killed my grandmother, I-I'm still in love with you."

"This is wrong." Aang said looking away shamefully.

"What's wrong is that you're still not human." She said.

"It takes a while longer, but it'll be done soon." He said, "But I can't help thinking your choice is wrong."

"Since when was anything right?" She countered. Aang smirked as the fire in front of them slowly died down.

**Ugh! Horrible chapter! But I had to get it up! R&R!**


	6. Setup

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook ppl, time for chapter 6

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook ppl, time for chapter 6! YAY! I know the last chapter was kind of crappy, but this WILL be better! I SWEAR IT! Btw, there will be French influence, cause I felt like it, Oui is pronounced like we. Also, in Twilight, idk why but vampire skin glows in the sun instead of burning.

Aang stood staring at the burnt remains of the vampire he once knew as William, his skin pale underneath the dark sky above, if it were sunny he'd be glowing like thousands of diamonds (girly but true.) He looked down shamefully as he came to realize that he knew William would probably turn on him all along.

William was always kind of shady, and never said what the purpose of a practice was. He also heard him talking about a plan with Francine, the vampire that gave Aang the poison that is now turning him into a human. The vampire that wanted to take over the world.

Suddenly, Aang realized something; in the group there was a vampire that could see the future. She probably saw Aang finding his friends. She probably told William, and William didn't want to lose the most powerful vampire to ever "live."

Which is why they went to the South Pole, to let Aang "practice" while sweet Gran-Gran came out to get something from around back. He had starved Aang, so that his senses would go wild by the smell of her blood, so that he'd kill her. So Katara would hate Aang, so that she would think he was a murderer.

But William didn't count on the bond they had shared, once Aang couldn't leave, William had to take action. He pursued to capture Katara, to take her as a hostage so Aang would have to follow him, or he'd kill Katara. Nor did he count on the poison that he didn't know quite too much about, and wanted to make sure Aang turned back into a vampire.

Everything became clear in Aang's head, as if the storm clouds parted above to reveal the clear blue sky. It was a setup all along, and Aang had been to blinded by his inability to be around Katara, and about the monster he had become, to notice that he was part of something bigger than he had imagined.

"Aang?" A soft voice asked, snapping Aang out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey Katara." He said slowly, trying to come back without appearing as an idiot, even though he just did.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, sincerely. "Actually yes, yes there is, tonight at dinner I will explain to you all what has happened. For now, we need to leave."

Katara nodded as she hopped onto Appa, Aang didn't though.

Sokka looked at him questionably, "Aang, is something wrong?"

"I can't ride on Appa, I'm too heavy." He explained.

"No your not! Katara could pick you up in the catacombs, couldn't she?" He asked.

"Sokka, if I wasn't careful enough and I accidentally hit your foot with my _pinky _toe I could shatter your foot. I'm not getting on Appa and breaking his back." Aang said crossing his arms.

"Then, how are you getting to Gaoling with us?" Sokka asked, "We need to get Toph back to her home, we're not leaving without you."

"I'll run!" Aang pronounced. "How will you get across the water? If you can crush my foot with your pinky toe, surely the ocean couldn't hold you."

"I'm a vampire, I can run super fast, faster than Appa can fly," He said, "I'll be running so fast I wouldn't have enough time to fall underwater."

"I don't believe it!" Sokka said skeptically. "Do you want me to run to that mountain and back?" He asked. "Yes, yes I would."

Aang disappeared for about 2 minutes to the mountain 30 miles away, then he was back.

"Do you want to see me do it again?" Aang folded his arms, not even out of breath. Sokka looked at him in disbelief, his mouth had dropped down. "Fine, but we're making camp once we hit the Earth Kingdom if we don't find a town first, so wait for us there."

"Aye, aye captain!" Aang said, standing straight and saluting Sokka before he shouted 'yip yip' and Appa flew into the sky. Before they knew it, Sokka and Katara saw a black speck running on top of the ocean waters 20 miles away.

Hours later, nightfall had come, and Appa finally landed on Earth Kingdom shores. They saw Aang laying faithfully in front of a tree. He opened his eyes and smiled. He got up in one swift move, "Finally! I thought you'd never come!"

Katara giggled, "Well we aren't all as _fast _as you are!" she exclaimed. Aang's smile grew wider, as he strode towards the group.

"So, we better get dinner going, I'll get a fire started." Sokka said, "I'll need some firewood, Aang, Katara, you think you can handle that?"

"Oui oui mon Capitan!" Aang saluted Sokka once more and walked through the woods, Katara followed him, laughing. "What language is that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, I heard it in a dream where Sokka was a ship captain, some guys in silly hats said it. They said it was French or something." He answered, "It was before all of this."

"Well I've never heard of it, how do you remember the dream?" She asked him. "That, I don't know, they say vampires may lose human memories, but I guess it was just something you can't forget." Aang looked at Katara quickly, then looked back in front of him.

"This is taking to long, where is all the wood to burn!" Katara exclaimed moments later. Aang looked up into a tree, " I have an idea." He declared.

Aang, using airbending, jumped up to the tree and broke of several branches. "There, that should be good enough." he smiled.

Katara smiled, "So, you gonna tell us what's been on your mind?" she asked. Aang's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Oh, yeah. I suppose."

Now, Katara's smile turned to a frown, "Is it really that bad?"

Aang turned to her, "You'll see."

Moments later, dinner was made for everyone (excluding Aang) and they all sat by the fire (INcluding Aang) as Aang stared at the fire. There was and awkward silence until Katara broke it.

"So, Aang, what were you planning on telling us?" Aang shut his eyes, then looked up at everyone.

"Well, I assume everyone knows what happened at the South Pole, with Gran-Gran." Katara nodded but was worried about Sokka, he nodded. "Wait, did you tell Sokka?" she asked.

"Yes, he did, and I told Toph, I was always afraid to look at you again Aang, but I suppose I have no choice." Sokka explained.

"Well, I think- I think this was all a setup." He said, we all looked at him quizzically when Katara decided to speak, "What do you mean?"

"The whole situation, I should have known William was going to turn on me. I had so many clues; William was always kind of shady, and never said what the purpose of a practice was. I also heard him talking about a plan with Francine, the vampire that gave me the poison that is now turning me into a human. The vampire that wanted to take over the world."

"There was also a vampire that could see the future in my group, I suppose she saw mine and showed William. She probably saw me meeting you guys and saw that as a threat. So he set me up at the South Pole, he starved me so that my senses would react before I could think, to the, uh, smell of your grandmother."

"He did it so that you guys would hate me, and I would go back to him. But he didn't count on the poison, or the fact that, Katara and I…"

"Love each other?" Sokka asked, his face soft, "For some reason, I'm not mad at you, I know I should be after what happened to my grandmother. But with all of this, information, you gave us, I know I can't be."

Katara nodded in agreement, "So, we all agree, Aang is innocent, right?" Everyone nodded, even Toph, whom had never met the old lady, but knew how close she was to the two watertribe siblings.

"But there's still one problem." Aang said, "What's that?" Toph asked.

"Francine, if I don't defeat him, before I turn back into a human, the world may have to face something larger than the war now passed. We'll have to face an army of a hundred, maybe more, vampires. Ten times stronger, faster, wiser than we are. If I don't destroy Francine, I'll be letting down the world again, and the world will be obliterated." Aang said looking back down at the fire.

"What are we going to do?" Katara finally asked. "_I'm _going to defeat him." Aang announced.

"What about us?" Sokka asked.

"You'll make sure no one finds out about this, not a single person."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Uh-oh! The ever-elusive Francine! GASP! R&R**


End file.
